


Glass

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Convenient meeting is convenient





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

The door closed behind him with a soft click that was lost to the quiet murmur of voices inside the room. No one looked up, no one cared for the tall thin figure that had entered and, content with that, Sinestro made to take a step forward. His eyes, which were glancing briefly around, paused, and he did so too, mid step, to study the familiar man who had captured his gaze.

Seated out of the spotlight in a corner of the room, the man sat huddled over and it was that posture that had Sinestro double checking he wasn't just seeing who he wanted to. The messy brown hair, broad shoulders, and the clothing that never seemed to change, even all this way from Earth, on a backwater moon of a lesser known planet, they had managed to run into each other. The probability was unbelievable, but Thaal believed it. This was Hal Jordan. This was fated.

Confirming this wasn't enough for Sinestro to continue in his path. In fact, he considered walking straight back out the door. As much as he delighted in the passion that usually infused his interactions with his sometimes enemy, it never ended well but in pain, both physical and mental. There was no escaping the destructive cycle and yet, once again, Thaal wanted to try, against his better judgement. He was here to relax, Thaal reasoned, not to pick a fight and the lack of green light on Hal's part indicated a similar desire. Surely.

So, unable to pass up the opportunity to meet on neutral ground, to try to make it work, Sinestro's feet carried him across the room, weaving him between mingling people, and sitting him down beside Hal. Throughout all this, the human hadn't noticed the new arrival but was staring at the liquid shimmering within the glass before him as though it held answers he would discover by refusing to blink. Such single minded attention was, no doubt, why he had not yet noticed the presence of Sinestro.

Seconds passed, in which Sinestro watched Hal watch the glass, and then the Korugarian finally broke the silence by asking, "My curiosity dictates that I ask 'what are you doing?'"

With a short curse, Hal startled but when he saw who had spoken, he dropped his head on the table with a thud. "Go away," he groaned but the absence of malice kept Sinestro where he was. And when Hal declined to back up his words with violent action, or to say anything else at all, Sinestro followed his lead by keeping silent too. There was no need to talk.

The quiet wasn't unpleasant, neither tense nor awkward, and Sinestro found his eyes roaming the room. No one was looking to Hal's corner, unsurprisingly unaware of the presence of two high ranking lanterns as neither Hal nor Sinestro were in uniform. Not being recognised regardless was a small blow to Sinestro's ego but in a situation such as this, the advantage outweighed the irritation to his narcissism. Being one of the crowd with Hal was not as mundane as he would think. It was rather peaceful.

"I don't know," Hal sighed, drawing Sinestro's gaze with the soft, nearly defeated sound. The human was now staring straight ahead, hands folded under his chin as he stared at the glass again, gaze so intense Thaal wouldn't have been surprised if it spontaneously combusted. "I wanted some space. In space. That sounds stupid…"

"It doesn't," Sinestro assured, eyes now intently focused on a dark spot on the table. Absently, he picked at it and the dirt stuck underneath his nail. With an expression of distaste, he wiped it back onto the table and looked up to see Hal watching him, clearly bemused. Sinestro quirked an eyebrow in question but Hal just shook his head and smiled slightly before turning back to his one sided staring competition with his glass. "Is this a new ritual humans have taken up?" Sinestro asked, absolutely serious as he indicated the glass. "Will you wait until it evaporates from the intensity of your gaze?"

Hal snorted. "If it is, I wouldn't know," he admitted. "They change trends way too fast for me to keep up. And no, I'm trying to decide whether I should drink it or not. It would be a waste if I didn't but I'm not really in the mood now."

Without a word, Sinestro snatched the glass from before Hal's eyes and held it up to examine. "Usually, I would never deign to interfere with your momentous life choices. However -" Casually, Sinestro brought the glass to his lips and downed it in one gulp. He placed it back on the table and blinked against the pleasant buzz that went through him from the taste.

"I paid for that," Hal protested, but his annoyance wasn't very convincing. At least he wasn't staring at a glass anymore.

"Yes, it was very nice," Sinestro agreed. Silence fell again. In that silence, Thaal became aware of the quiet sound of music and glanced over his shoulder. A pretty alien was singing softly in the middle of the room while strumming an elegant instrument. Far cry from the usual atmosphere surrounding him.

Brow furrowing in thought, Sinestro returned his attention to Hal and was alarmed to see him now eyeing up the empty glass, just as he had been before. Drastic measures had to be taken so Sinestro got to his feet and offered a hand. "Will you dance with me?"

At the sight of the offered hand, Hal's lips parted just slightly. Then he recovered himself, the hesitation of his surprise remaining for a brief moment before Hal took his hand. "I must be crazy," he muttered and allowed Sinestro's fingers to curl around his.

"You are not crazy," Sinestro assured easily. He said nothing of the flush of heat on Hal's cheeks, and hand in hand, led the human to a clear area of floor, drawing as little attention as possible. Perhaps not necessary, as he'd already noted, the two of them were all but invisible in the place.

"Every psychiatrist I've ever seen would disagree with you," Hal replied, slipping his hands up to wrap around Sinestro's shoulders and neck. The contact drew Thaal's attention back onto the human and he was hardly bothered by the touch, something he would usually reject. There was something in the familiar feel of Hal's body which calmed Thaal, something that had led him into this situation in the first place, the same thing that kept him here, like hope for something better.

"Then they are fools," was Sinestro's answer and his own hands rested on Hal's waist. He was careful to keep his touch light, for with a stiff hold, it would be very hard to maneuver, and any dancing would look extremely awkward. All his touch was really for was for him to remain aware of where Hal was so no toes would be stepped on.

"Why are you so freakishly tall?" Hal murmured after a while of moving in time with the music, his head resting in the crook of Sinestro's neck. "Trying to reach you is straining my back muscles."

There was no pain in Hal's voice, so Thaal assumed it was a joke. However, he couldn't quite believe it would even be a possible problem. "You are not yet that old," he dismissed.

"Not as old as you are," Hal agreed and Thaal could feel the teasing curve of the smirk on Hal's lips against his neck. "Which is - how old again?" As he had with every other query of this nature so far, Sinestro gave nothing away and Hal didn't seem too disappointed. "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if you had the whole immortal vampire thing going for you. Totally evil and trying to eat me."

"You have finally uncovered my true intentions," Sinestro sighed, feigning defeat with his dramatic tone. Hal's smirk grew wider. "Will you surrender or chase me for the rest of your mortal life?"

"Can't I have more options?" Hal asked, smile fading. For a moment, Thaal wasn't sure why then he understood that the subject had changed to something less playful. It defeated the purpose of this dance, but Thaal couldn't ignore Hal's tightened grip on his shoulders, only one sign of his distress.

"I can think of none suitable," Sinestro told him. Even if he changed back time, wiped himself from existence, or any other extremities, nothing could help when their destinies were this closely entwined. Only the future could be changed, possibly, and tonight, just for a few moments, he had done just that.


End file.
